The Diner Of Despair
by McWubMuffin
Summary: A crossover story between the Five nights at freddy's games and Dangan Ronpa franchise Foxy is invited to Freddy Fazbears Diner and Cafe out of pure luck but when he get's there it is more then he had bargained for. Stuck in a diner where the only escape is to murder another animatronic.


FNAF X Dangan Ronpa

Prolouge: Welcome to the Diner of despair

The new Pizzeria stood silently in the middle of town. Freddy Fazbears Pizza: Diner and Café; Fun food, entertainment and its way of delivering it. The pizzeria brings together children all over the world and provides them with love and entertainment. It's a government recognized diner that operates on privilege. _'I'm just a normal guy. Could I really make it at a big ol' place like this?' _I thought to myself. In front of the building, I stood in awe at the size and prestige of the place. I pulled up a letter that read "We chose, via a lottery, one person from among the normal students. That person was you. We give you the title "Super Duper High school Pirate" and invite you to enrol at our school. We have enclosed Freddy Fazbears Pizza: Diner and Café's entrance pamphlet to help you with the process." _"I only got chosen out of sheer dumb luck!" _I closed my eyes and looked to the sky. _"Mah workin' days begin now!"_ The very first step Foxy took was supposed to be filled with that hope, darkness everywhere. That's where it all began, where my peaceful life came to an end.

I woke up in a classroom and became aware of my surroundings. A large dining room that looked normal at a first glance but as I concentrated I discovered that windows were replaced by massive steel plates and cameras hung from all of the corners of the room. As I walked around I discovered a pamphlet that read "Congratulations on enrolling! A new career path has begun a fresh start. This Diner will become the world you guys live in." You guys? I wondered. At the bottom of the pamphlet it read "At 8'o'clock assemble in the office. The entrance ceremony begins." I looked at the clock on the wall and discovered I didn't have much time left. I wondered out of the dining room and into a corridor. I walked into a room filled with about 14 other people. "Oh you're a rookie too?" A small fat child who held a few balloons said, he spoke in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "This school is pretty strange" Suddenly a yellow chicken burst from nowhere, she wore a bib that read 'let's eat' and exclaimed "Fifteen of us, eh? Is that everyone?" and before I could voice a reply a tall brown bear with red cheeks held a microphone "You! You were told to be here at 8'o'clock! Being late is absolutely unacceptable!" and before you could argue that you were just on time another yellow chicken, but more slim and also had red cheeks spoke "Huh? What the heck are you talking about? Who the hell cares about punctuality in this incomprehensible situation?" A small blue bunny with the same red cheeks raised her hands and timidly asked "Did you wake up in a class room too?" To which I simply nodded as I feared if I tried to speak again I would meet the same conclusion. She seemed satisfied with that answer. A slim puppet like creature said in a creepily sly voice "Everyone lost consciousness, woke up and then assembled here. A strange story isn't it?" "THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!?" Another bear had shouted yet this time the bear looked older and didn't have those friendly cheeks of red. Another Bunny questioned "Do you think it's some kind of kidnapppin' or somethin'?" although his voice was strange and so was his appearance with a lack of face it was difficult to tell how he was speaking. Suddenly an excited man jumped up out of nowhere, he wore some kind of security uniform, he screamed "It's gotta be some kind of special arrangement! I mean it is a special school, right?" he turned to a turtle that had his arms crossed and spoke in a deep voice "Whether or not it is we need to find out what's going on." I pathetically nodded in awe that so many conflicting personalities could be in one room. Whilst I looked around I accidently made eye contact with another man who wore a security uniform. "Oh God, He's looking right at me!

Just because I'm, ugly" "What an eyesore" A well postured Racoon stood before me and noticed I was looking "The 'hell are you looking at?" He threatened. I shook my hand and hook viciously as If to say what, "No I wasn't". As I looked away I noticed a silent bird standing with a cello. She stood there with a hand on her chin, pondering. And after I got spotted for staring for the second time she said "What?" and I repeated my gesture. I nervously laughed and walked away. Exhausted from the frantic behaviour that reigned over the room I let out a sigh but was, once again, interrupted. "Foxy, do you remember me? We went to the school of robots, devices and animatronics together? Oh it's so nice to see a familiar face!" I found myself face to face with Mangle one of the most popular animatronics at school "Ye remember a face like mine?" I asked "Of course I do! We went to the same school for, like, three years!" "Aye, that be true but I wouldn't be thinkin' an animatronic the likes of you would be payin' attention to a lad like me" Mangle looked shocked "Whaat!? You thought I was that cold and distant? I'm hurt!" She put her hand over her face and began to cry "u-uh no, lass that's not what I meant" She lit up and beamed "Just kidding!" I sighed with relief. Not only because she was kidding but also because I can see a familiar face! The Raccoon stepped over towards us and said in that same stern voice "Are you going to flirt all day? Let's get down to business already" I tilted my head in confusion "Why is this all happening? We should figure out who is behind this" He started again. "AAAH, WE'RE JUST BEING IMPRISONED HERE!" One of the men in the security outfits screamed. The slim chicken stepped over "Y'know what's more important? Finding out where all my stuff went cus like, I have no idea where my cell phone is!" At the end of that sentence everyone desperately searched their pockets for any sort of cell phone. The turtle said "They must've been taken from us"

A loud screech echoed through the room and a man's voice could be heard "Testing, testing 123 Testing, testing 123. Oh whatever. I know you guys can hear this." He cleared his throat. "Hello all employee's. Welcome to the entrance ceremony!" A door opened on the stage and out walked a man of purple with a grin on his face. He wore a broken bear suited that was coated in gold. The mask covered half of his face. All of the students gasped and cried "A human!?" He let out an evil laugh "I'm not a human. I lost that title a long… time… ago." He stopped talking and the grin faded but soon continued "I am an animatronic much like the rest of you! And I am the manager of this restaurant! Now let's get started" He chuckled and put his hands behind his back "You are the promising, young animatronics who carry the hopes of the mechanical world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for your wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this Diner. And don't worry; we've got a HUGE budget, so you won't be inconvenienced in any way. You can yell and scream all you want but no one will hear you and besides…" He grew that sadistic grin once again "It will be good to hear some fresh screams." He laughed manically and the calmed. "So, whoever wants to leave this Diner will have to play by a certain rule. I don't care how you do it but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it. Pretty simple, No? You can use a blunt weapon, stab, beat them to death, put them to a sword, burn them to a crisp, crush them, strangle them or even shoot them." His posture became a bit limp as his knee's got weaker. "Oh, what an ingenious sense of exhilaration that I can't achieve just by attacking a salmon or animatronic a situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to kill each other… Man, it gets me so hot!" one by one everyone began asking questions until eventually the older looking bear had stepped forward "Look buddy this joke has gone too far!" He grabbed the purple man by his shirt but was interrupted by a beeping noise. "Quick, throw away that jacket!" By reflex he swiped off his jacket and threw into the air where it blew up "A bomb!?" The purple man grinned "Acts of violence towards the manager violate the Diners regulations." He walked over to the door that he had come from. "This ends the entrance ceremony. Good bye, employee's." With that the doors slammed shut behind the mysterious purple man.


End file.
